Light in Candyland
by BUTTEREDROSIE
Summary: Takes place while L and Light are cuffed together. I took out the end because it was just stupid. The title makes no sense, by the way.


Author's note: Okay people. I started out writing this with grand plans of eloquence and intense relationship dynamics. However… It was 2:50am. Before I knew right from left, this fic had eloped with Santa Claus in the bat-mobile and headed full steam ahead for never-never land. You'll see what I mean. But now its fixed, though the ending does seem like something I just slapped on to get it over with. . 

Disclaimer: Death note not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------

Light felt an unsettling tickling sensation on his nose, but he refused to open his eyes. He could tell through his eyelids that it was still nighttime. No force on this earth could compel him out of this golden moment: a few hours of uninterrupted slumber before he had to return to the world of buggy black eyes and the glaring luminescence of computer screens and the cloying smell of sugary confections and KiraKira_Kira_. Though by this point, he wasn't really asleep anymore. He squeezed his eyes closed tighter as the tickling returned.

"Ryuuzaki... What are you doing?" he asked flatly after a moment of enduring the silent torture.

"I'm hungry," came the equally toneless response.

At this, Light finally cracked his eyes open to glare at the detective squatting next to him. He held a fluffy feather in his hand. "Let me get this straight. You're hungry, so you decided to pester me, ignoring the fact that I already am losing sleep over your insomnia."

L beamed at him, as though he was a particularly clever student who'd just solved a difficult problem. "Light-kun's powers of perception are as sharp as ever."

Light groaned loudly and rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. He mumbled something incomprehensible into the sheets.

"What was that, Light-kun?"

The teenager ignored him. With a sigh, L leaned over and yanked the pillow out of his roommate's outraged hands.

"Let's go make brownies."

Light gave his attacker a glare worthy of Kira. "I'm not going to make any brownies with you at this ridiculous hour! What time is it, anyway?" he demanded.

The pale detective glanced at the laptop he'd left open on his bedside table. "Three thirty."

"See?! I should be sleeping!" Light made a tremendous effort to reign in his frayed temper. "Look, I'm just not used to your sleeping patterns yet. You may be able to function on a few hours of sleep a night, but I need to get at least seven to get by."

L made a face at him. "You're a college student. You should be used to getting little sleep."

"It's true that I've stayed up late to work on papers and study, but I've always ensured that I got enough rest, and I never stayed up late too many nights in a row. Since I've been chained to you, I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in weeks. I'll be useless on the case if I'm so tired I can barely see the damn computer screens!"

L had nibbled on his thumb throughout this speech, dark eyes focused on Light unblinkingly.

"What?! I'm not going!"

L stared.

"NO." The teenager surveyed his nemesis coldly.

"Possibility of Light-kun being Kira has just risen by 5 percent."

"What? Why?"

"Claiming that you're too tired to work to justify holding the investigation back would be very beneficial to Kira."

Light let out his breath slowly, closing his eyes as though pained. What was L's _problem_?! _Why_ was he so intent on tormenting Light? Because he was sure that a sudden craving for a chocolaty snack wasn't the genius detective's main motivation. He was sure that this whole painful scenario was just another one of L's damnable tests, just another way to make Light lose his composure and let slip something incriminating. For someone who claimed to be his friend, L sure had a crappy way of showing it. But that was probably another ploy to get Light's guard down too, he realized. L was probably too paranoid to make any friends.

Feeling strangely depressed, Light sighed and rolled out of bed, unwrapping the chain that connected him to Ryuuzaki from the constricting knot it had formed around his arm. L hopped off the bed and padded after him out of the bedroom. They walked down the dark hallway leading to the main rooms silently but for the silvery chinking sound that the metal links of the chain made against each other.

They turned the fluorescent light in the kitchen on for convention's sake, and Light leaned tiredly against a wall and watched as L moved about the small space in the process of preparing his brownies. He couldn't just eat any of the multitudes of sweets provided ready-made by Watari, of course, Light thought bitterly. Oh no, L had to make his own brownies all from scratch. But Light couldn't even muster the energy to be mad any longer. As L stood back to wait for the brownies to bake, he slid to the floor and rested his head against his knees.

This was getting ridiculous, he thought vaguely as he felt himself drift in that fluffy place between waking and slumber. He knew he was starting to slide to the side, but he really couldn't be bothered. If L wanted to drag him out of bed on some absurd journey for sugar to rot his teeth out, then he could damn well deal with Light falling asleep on the floor.

-----dream deleted----

Light awoke with a start as the oven beeped that the brownies were done. L looked at him strangely. "Is Light-kun alright? You seem to have been having a nightmare."

"Ah… it was nothing."

So Light made his way back to the bedroom distractedly with a content L munching brownies at his side and a resolution to never fall asleep on the kitchen floor again. Who knew what kinds of crack had been snorted there, after all.

END!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
